suitmansurvivor_threefandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Tasmania
|season=1 |winner= Sagar O. / |numberofepisodes=13 |numberofdays=15 |numberofcastaways=18 |tribes= |maintwist=Island Chest |filminglocation=Freycinet Peninsula, Tasmania, Australia |seasonrun=July 18, 2019 – August 1, 2019 |video= Survivor Tasmania (Original Intro) |nextseason= }} is the first season of the third generation Suitman's Survivor Series, which began on July 18, 2019 and ended with the winner reveal on August 1, 2019. It ended with Sagar O. defeating Jayson B. and Blake R. at the Final Tribal Council in a 6-2-1 vote. Production The Third Generation was announced on July 5, 2019, with applications for the first season opening on July 7, 2019, and closing one week later on July 14. 37 people applied, 19 were cut from the casting, and 18 went on to become the castaways competing in the game. The full cast was revealed on July 16, 2019, along with the tribal designations. This season, eighteen castaways were divided into three tribes of six. The tribes are named after the places in Tasmania - Akaroa, wearing blue, Kayena, in grey, and Lutana, with orange. On Day 7, the tribes merged into Tarnave, wearing black. The series is produced and hosted by , with production assistance from . Features Twists * Island Chest: A chest containing a major twist could be found, giving the holder the ability to open the chest and unleash said twist into the game. After two rounds, the chest must be passed to another player. ** Joint Tribal Council: The two tribes who lost the fifth Immunity Challenge on Day 5 were both sent to Tribal Council as one group, together voting out a single person. * Tribe Switch: On Day 4, the Akaroa, Kayena, and Lutana tribes underwent an three-way tribe switch, mixing up the tribes in a school-yard pick. Powers * Hidden Immunity Idols: There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by correctly guessing the location in camp where it was hidden. * Legacy Advantage: A variant of the Hidden Immunity Idol, this power allows its holder to gain immunity at either the Final 11 or the Final 6 if played. In the event that the holder is eliminated, he or she must will it to another player still in the game. * Advantage Menu: A power that offers three potential advantages for the person who obtains it, from which they must select one that they think will most help their game. ** Extra Vote: This power enables the user to vote twice at a particular Tribal Council. ** Challenge Advantage: This power gives the user or the user's tribe a boost in a particular Immunity Challenge. Final Results Contestants } | nowrap|'Crypt A.' | 15, Student California, USA | | rowspan="3" | rowspan="6" | 18th Place 1st Voted Out Day 1 | 5 |- | | nowrap|'Maddie G.' | 18, Student North Carolina, USA | | nowrap|17th Place 2nd Voted Out Day 2 | 6 |- | | nowrap|'Slothy R.' | 14, Student London, UK | | 16th Place 3rd Voted Out Day 3 | 5 |- | | nowrap|'Tina H.' | 16, Forensics Hartford, CT | | | 15th Place 4th Voted Out Day 4 | 3 |- | | nowrap|'Zac L.' | 16, Basketball Coach San Francisco, CA | | | 14th Place 5th Voted Out Day 5 | 5 |- | | nowrap|'Justin L.' | 19, Student Indiana, USA | | | 13th Place 6th Voted Out Day 6 | 5 |- | | nowrap|'James R.' | 16, Student Manchester, UK | | | rowspan="12" | nowrap|12th Place 1st Jury Member Day 7 | 5 |- | | nowrap|'Kolby A.' | 18, Panhandler Houston, TX | | | nowrap|11th Place 2nd Jury Member Day 8 | 10 |- | | nowrap|'Jimmy T.' | 22, Economist New York, USA | | | nowrap|10th Place 3rd Jury Member Day 9 | 5 |- | | nowrap|'Jack W.' | nowrap|17, Game Designer New Jersey, USA | | | nowrap|9th Place 4th Jury Member Day 10 | 15 |- | | nowrap|'AJ C.' | 23, Marketing Waco, TX | | | nowrap|8th Place 5th Jury Member Day 11 | 7 |- | | nowrap|'Sam P.' | 18, Student New York, USA | | | nowrap|7th Place 6th Jury Member Day 11 | 5 |- | | nowrap|'Evan T.' | 21, Student New Orleans, LA | | | nowrap|6th Place 7th Jury Member Day 12 | 7 |- | | nowrap|'Julian W.' | 24, Gas Attendant Iowa, USA | | | 5th Place 8th Jury Member Day 13 | 9 |- | | nowrap|'Billy V.' | 19, Gas Attendant New Jersey, USA | | | 4th Place 9th Jury Member Day 14 | 5 |- | | nowrap|'Blake R.' | 22, Stripper Texas, USA | | | Third Place Day 15 | 5 |- | | nowrap|'Jayson B.' | 22, Lab Technician Raleigh, NC | | | Runner-Up Day 15 | 6 |- | | nowrap|'Sagar O.' | 25, Student Connecticut, USA | | | Sole Survivor Day 15 | 2 |} * : Jimmy played a Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore 3 votes against him were not counted. * : Julian played a Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore 4 votes against him were not counted. * : Evan played a Hidden Immunity Idol on AJ, therefore 3 votes against him were not counted. * : Julian played a Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore 1 vote against him was not counted. The Game * : Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. * : A Hidden Immunity Idol was used, negating all votes against the user. * : Only one tribe won immunity this episode, sending the other two tribes to a Joint Tribal Council together, where they voted out one person. * : Billy used an Extra Vote, allowing him to vote twice at this Tribal Council. Voting Table } Crypt}} | Maddie}} | | Slothy}} | | Tina}} | Zac}} | Justin}} | James}} | Kolby}} | colspan="2" Jimmy}} | | Jack}} | AJ}} | Sam}} | Evan}} | Julian}} | Billy}} | Blake}} | Jayson}} | Sagar}} |- ! colspan="2"| Vote: | 5-1 | 6-0 | nowrap|2-2-1 | 3-0 | nowrap|1-1-0 | 2-1 | 5-4 | 3-1 | nowrap|5-2-1-0 | 10-1 | colspan="2" nowrap|5-4-1-1 | nowrap|2-2-1-0 -0 | 4-3 | 6-2 | 4-2-1 | 5-1 | 3-2 | 3-1 | colspan="3"|6-2-1 |- | | align="left"| Sagar | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | | | colspan="2" | | | | | | | ! colspan="3" rowspan="3"| Jury Vote |- | | align="left"| Jayson | | - | | | - | - | - | - | | | colspan="2" | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Blake | | - | | | - | - | - | - | | | colspan="2" | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Billy | - | - | - | - | - | - | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Julian | | - | | | - | - | }} | | | | colspan="2" | | | | | | | colspan="1" | | | |- | | align="left"| Evan | - | | - | - | | | }} | - | | | colspan="2" | | | | | | colspan="2" | | | |- | | align="left"| Sam | - | - | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | colspan="2" | | | | | colspan="3" | | | |- | | align="left"| AJ | - | | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | colspan="2" | | | | colspan="4" | | | |- | | align="left"| Jack | - | | - | - | | | }} | - | | | colspan="2" | | | colspan="5" | | | |- | | align="left"| Jimmy | - | - | - | - | | | }} | - | | | colspan="2" | colspan="7" | | | |- | | align="left"| Kolby | - | - | - | - | | | | - | | | colspan="9" | | | |- | | align="left"| James | - | | - | - | - | - | - | - | | colspan="10" | | | |- | | align="left"| Justin | | - | | | - | - | | | colspan="14" |- | | align="left"| Zac | - | - | - | - | - | - | }} | colspan="15" |- | | align="left"| Tina | - | | - | - | | | colspan="16" |- | | align="left"| Slothy | | - | | | colspan="18" |- | | align="left"| Maddie | - | | colspan="20" |- | | align="left"| Crypt | | colspan="21" |} * : Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. * : A Hidden Immunity Idol was used, negating all votes against the user. * : Billy used an Extra Vote, allowing him to vote twice at this Tribal Council. Gallery 1. Tasmania DVD Cover.png 1. Tasmania Immunity Idol.png 1. Tasmania Hidden Idol.png 1. Tasmania Immunity Necklace.png Akaroa Screencap.png Kayena Screencap.png Lutana Screencap.png Tarnave Screencap.jpg Akaroa Insignia.png Kayena Insignia.png Lutana Insignia.png Tarnave Insignia.png Akaroa.png Kayena.png Lutana.png Tarnave.png Category:Seasons